Owen's Sick
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Mowen future fic, Owen misses date night and Maya goes to find out why and finds him sick.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi cause if I did the crap there showing would not happen and Owen and Bianca would be back on our TVs.

Author Note: Takes place in the future. A big thank you to Halawen for all her help with this.

Owen's POV

I sat at my desk rubbing my head, it ached like the rest of my body. I woke up this morning with a headache and slowly everything else started to hurt when I got to work. I hoped I wasn't getting sick since tonight Maya and I date night. I looked up and my computer screen blurred, I rubbed my eyes and then coughed. I decided I better go home and rest if I had any hope of making date night. I packed up some of the papers that were not finished and loaded up my computer work onto a flash drive, in case I started feeling better later in the day and this weekend, into my briefcase. Then went on to find Mr. Jackson to see if it was ok to leave early since I was starting to feel worse every step I took.

"Sir, I'm not feeling well I need to go home," I tell my boss.

"I agree you're really pale looking. Go home and rest Milligan, call in tomorrow if necessary." Mr. Jackson said.

I nod ok as I couldn't talk cause I started coughing and causing my throat to begin to hurt, and that was the last thing I needed now. I made my way through the building and into the parking garage and got in my car. My eyes were still making it a little blurred and I was dizzy but I needed to get home to get some sleep. I made my way home under the usual 35 minutes cause of everyone being in school or work. I parked in my spot and made my way up the stairs to my apartment slowly since my vision was still blurry and I was getting dizzy still. I dropped my stuff on the couch not bothering if it landed or not and made my way into my room and undressed out of my work clothes and into some sweats and got into bed and hoped to be better in time for my date with Maya tonight and soon was overcome with tiredness and fell asleep quick.

Maya's POV

I stood outside the theatre waiting for Owen, he was twenty minutes late and I was getting worried. We had agree to me at the theater at 6 since we both usually get off about 5 unless my boss decided to be an ass and make me stay later at the hospital. I looked at my phone to see if I missed a call from him but I showed no missed calls. So I decided to call him to see if he's just running late or got caught up with some work. I clicked on his name and listened to it ring many times until it went to his voicemail causing me to worry more cause he always answers when I call for anything.

"Hey it's me I'm getting worried you were supposed to be here a half hour ago." I said softly into the phone before continuing again. "I hope the reason you aren't answering is cause your driving and I'll wait a few more minutes for you, I hope you're ok though." I finished talking and hung up and put my phone back in my purse and began to wait.

I waited another 10 minutes and Owen still hasn't called me back or shown up. Two guys walked up and grinned at me. The way they were looking at was making me wish more Owen would show up now.

"What's a cute little thing like yourself doing out here alone?" Creep 1 asked looking me up and down like I was a piece a meat.

"Waiting for my boyfriend so leave me alone." I said strongly and glaring as Creep 2 came closer.

"How about we keep you company until he gets here." Creep 2 said whispering in my ear making me push him away.

"I think I'll be fine thank you, now get lost!" I said backing away from them slowly.

"Why you got to be so mean were just offering a pretty lady some service." Creep 1 said and getting a nod from the other. "Let us be off service." Creep 1 continues and tried to touch my arm and pull mw towards him.

"Get it through your thick damn skull leave me alone!" I said pissed now and pulled my leg back and kicked Creep 1 right where it hurts making him drop quickly and letting go of my arm.

I wasn't about to wait for a reaction of one of them I quickly took off towards my car and got in. Owen still hadn't showed up and I was worrying a lot more now so I started my car and drove over to Owen's apartment using my key he gave me when we first started going out and let myself in. I looked around and saw Owen briefcase and jacket laying on the couch so I know he was here plus I saw his car in the lot. Nothing looked out of sort so I made my way to Owen's bedroom and saw amount of blankets over the bed and Owen buried underneath them. That had me worried cause Owen could barely stand having one blanket over his comforter cause he gets hot easily.

I kissed his forehead and he woke up. "Shit what time is it did I miss our date?" He asks quickly.

"It's after 7 Babe I was worried when you didn't answer." I told him noticing he was really pale with red patches on each cheek and when he talked his voice was raspy. "Are you ok you usually don't fall asleep this early and you're really pale?" I asked showing worry as Owen breaks into a coughing fit that has his shoulders shaking.

"Came home sick and fell asleep, guess I've been asleep all day. Sorry I missed our date." Owen was able to rasp out after he finished coughing which started to worry me.

I reached over and felt his forehead and he was burning up. "You're running a fever, do you have body aches?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Sounds like the flu, I'm going to take your temp and make you some tea," I tell him.

"I'm fine though Baby just come lay with me please." Owen hoarse out almost whiny like.

"I will as soon as I take your temp and make you some tea I promise." I smiled down at him kissing his forehead and leaving to go grabbed the thermometer and went into the kitchen and grabbed some tea bags he had in the cupboard and added in the cup along with water and heated up.

When it beeped I seeped out the rest of the tea and added a little milk into it and stirred a bit and made my way back into his bedroom. Owen was buried under the blankets but I could tell he had chills now. He saw me walk in and was looking pitiful making me want to just cuddle him till he was better. I set the tea on his nightstand and slipping the thermometer under his tongue and sat next to him. Trying to comfort him by running my hand through his hair cause I know he secretly loved when I do that.

"You better call work tomorrow and let them know that you won't be in for at least week." I tell him as the thermometer beeped and I pull it out of his mouth. "101.6."

"I'll call tomorrow will you lay with me now." Owen nods.

"Yeah of course let me just get out of this dress." I said and got up and grabbed one of Owen's shirts and a pair of pjs I left here and began to change.

I could hear noises come from Owen and I looked over as I changed and saw looks of pleasure on his face while he drank some of his tea even while sick. I finished changing and Owen drank a descent amount of his tea before setting it down on the night table and I climbing in on the other side and covered up and wrapped an arm around Owen and cuddled with him.

"You want to try and sleep some more?" I ask laying my head on his shoulder.

All Owen could do was nod cause his throat was bothering him and he started to cough roughly worrying me a lot more. We soon fell asleep in eacohther arms and woke up sometime in the middle of the night with Owen's coughing or his chills and aches and I gave him some medicine and feel asleep again.

Owen's POV

I woke up when my stomach churns and I feel like vomiting. I moved Maya off me so I wouldn't wake her and leaped from the bed and ran into the bathroom losing all my stomach contents from last night. I was feeling way worse than yesterday. I was freezing but I know it's not that cold in here. I could barely breathe through my nose.

I made my way back to the bed and woke Maya when I got back in.

"You okay?" She asks.

"No." I groaned laying my head back down on my pillow and looked over at her. "I feel worse."

"Poor thing, what can I do?" Maya asked looking concerned sitting up some.

"Can you get me a heating bad my stomach cramping?" I rasp out clutching my stomach as it spasms.

"Of course, I want to check your temp to your feeling warmer." Maya said feeling my forehead with the back of her hand and reaches over me to grab the thermometer off my nightstand and stick it under my tongue when I open my mouth some.

I watch Maya get up from her side of the bed and leave the room. Every part of my body was hurting, even parts I dint know were there were hurting. My head was throbbing, I was freezing even if I had an extra blanket coving me, my throat was sore and it hurt to talk. Maya came back in the room and plugged the heating pad in and laid it on my stomach and got back into bed and waited for the thermometer to beep. When it beeped Maya took the thermometer out of my mouth, "103.5 definitely worse I better get you some medicine," she says walking out to the bathroom and coming back with two pills. "Here," she says handing them to me with some water. "I'll call in sick for you and then try and get today off so I can be with you," she says.

"Thanks Baby, you don't need to call in I'll be fine I'll mostly just sleep." I said trying to clear my throat and drink some more water.

"No Owen your fever's too high to stay alone, plus I wouldn't be able to concenter cause I'd be worrying about you the whole day." Maya said caringly making me love her more every second.

Before I could say anything my stomach started to spasm again and I pulled the heating pad off my stomach and ran for the bathroom. I dropped down to the floor and grasped the toilet for my dear life as the medication and water I just took reappeared.

When I was done throwing up and slowly made my way back to the bedroom Maya was on the bed looking angry.

"Sorry I had to throw up," I apologize getting back in bed.

"No it's not that, my asshole boss won't give me the time off," she tells me.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you hardly ever call off and the one day you do he won't let you? what the hell!" I said getting pissed at her asshole boss.

"Apparently they're short staffed, so I have no choice but to go in at 11." Maya said looking sad.

"I should go down there and kick his ass I hate the way he treats you!" I said still pissed and loudly causing I start coughing.

"Don't wear yourself out Owen it'll only make yourself sicker." Maya said standing up.

"I hate your boss but I know you need that job so you had better go in. I told you I'd be okay on my own." I said pulling the covers up higher as a chills racked through my body.

"No you won't, not with a fever of 103 I don't want to leave you here alone but I do have to go in." Maya says as I shiver again. "I'm going to get you the big quilt from the hall closet." She says and leaves the room.

"I'll be fine Baby promise I'll call if I get worse." I started to say but towards the end I started to cough as she enter the room and cover the bed with the big quilt.

"No way I'll call Clare maybe she can come and check on you and stay for a bit while I'm at work." Maya said grabbing her phone out of her purse and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Maya its Saturday you don't need to bug her on a weekend." I scolded a little.

"Owen you are too sick to stay alone I'm calling her!" Maya said going in what I like to call nurse mode which I find really hot.

"It's just the flu like you said Maya I don't need a babysitter." I said hoarsely causing me to start coughing again and having trouble grasping the glass of water Maya tries to hand me to drink.

"Yes and you need to drink lots of liquids to get better, and I hope you can drink 6 bottles of water by time I get home tonight." Maya request.

"I'll drink the water but don't bother Clare." I said handing the glass back to Maya and laying back down.

"I'm calling her." Maya said folding her arms and I know by that I knew she meant business. "You want the heating pad back on your stomach?"

"Yeah, hopefully it stops my stomach from spassing." I said wincing and Maya lifts the blankets up and sets the heating pad on my stomach and covers me back up.

"I hope so to I hate seeing you like this." Maya replies kissing my forehead then gets on her phone and calls Clare.

"Hi Clare I have a huge favor to ask…well Owen has the flu and a temp of 103, I don't want to leave him alone but my asshole boss is making me come in…yeah I know anyway could you come over and just stay with for a while?" Maya asks into the phone and I listen while starting to drift to sleep again. "Oh thank you so much…I'll leave the door unlocked see you soon," Maya says and hangs up. "Clare will be over at eleven," she tells me.

All I did was nod and soon I was asleep and didn't awake again until I felt the bed move. I opened my eyes and they were blurry a little but I could see Maya smiling down at me. I could tell slowly she was in her work uniform so she was going to be leaving soon.

"Hey I'm going to be leaving soon you need anything before I leave?" She asks running a hand through my hair caringly, I loved when she did that but I would never admit it to anyone.

"No I'm just going to go back to sleep, have a good day at work I love you." I tell her still little sleepy.

I felt her kiss my forehead but was asleep again before she was out of the apartment.

Clare's POV

"It's me," I call into Owen's apartment when I arrive. I didn't hear a response and thought he might be sleeping. Setting my laptop bag on the table I went back to the bedroom and softly knocked on his door. "Owen" I call knocking on the bedroom door again.

"Bathroom," he calls and I hear him throwing up.

I want a minute and when he seems to have stopped I knock on the bathroom door. "Can I get you anything?" I ask.

"I just need to get back in bed," Owen says opening the door, "sorry Maya dragged you over here."

"I can see why she asked, Owen you look awful." I said getting a good look at him when he stepped forward holding onto the wall. He was almost ghost looking with rosy cheeks being the only thing popping out on his face. I could see sweat and perspiration on his forehead also.

"I'm going to get you some more water," I said when he got in bed and I noticed his water was low. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks I can barely keep water down at the moment." Owen says stuffed up.

"That's kind of worrying Owen you could ended up hospitalized for dehydration then, especially with how high your fever is." I said scolding helping him lie down.

"You're starting to sound like Maya," he replies.

"Sip at your water at least, I'm going to work in the living room but I'll come check on you every fifteen minutes or so," I tell him.

"Don't do that I'm just going to sleep," Owen argues closing his eyes.

I go out and get him another water bottle then close the door and go out to the living room to work a bit. When I go back in he's fast asleep and stays so for a couple of hours.

"How do you feel?" I ask when I find him awake.

"Shit!" Was all Owen said coughing roughly.

"You think you could try and eat?" I ask him.

"Yeah I can try," he nods getting up, wrapping a blanket around himself and slowly making his way to the couch.

"You can move some my papers if you want to lay down, I'll be back with your soup soon." I said following him out of the room making sure he didn't pass out.

After making sure Owen made it to the couch and was laying down with another blanket over him that was on the back of the couch I went into the kitchen and started making some chicken soup that I found in one of the cupboards. I could hear Owen coughing in the living room and it sounded horrible. I finished cooking the soup 15 minutes later and found a tray to set the bowl full of soup on an carried it out to him setting it over his lap and helped him sit up more against the arm of the couch pillow.

"Thanks." Owen mumbled and began slowly to try and eat.

"No problem let me know if you need anything" I said and started working on some of my article for next week's paper.

Owen was only able to eat about 5 spoonful total before he pulled away from the tray and looked nauseous.

"You ok?" I ask concerned standing up and taking the tray away and put it in the kitchen and clean it up so Maya wouldn't have to do it after work. I comeback out and see Owen now curled into a ball on the couch clutching the blankets tighter around himself.

"I hate him." Owen grumbled suddenly and I looked over.

"Hate who?" I asked.

"Maya's boss." Owen said clearing his throat my guess it was hurting.

"What's he do anyway to her, I know she told me she tried to call off to take care of you?" I ask sitting down at the other end of the couch since Owen was curled into a ball for warmth.

"Yeah and he wouldn't let her, she never calls off for anything. Hell in the six months we've been together I've been in an argument twice with the dick. Once when she went to work sicker than a dog cause when she tried to call off he told her no. The 2nd one was the day after when I found her in bed unable to move because of her being sick, finally got her the sick day though after I threatened to go to his head boss." Owen explained to me between raspiness and coughing.

"She should find another job," I comment.

"Yeah but she won't quit this one unless she has another one and she has no time to look for one." Owen said rubbing his head like his head was hurting worse or stress.

"Well maybe I can help, I did an interview with the administrator of Toronto western a few months ago, I'm sure I could get Maya an Interview." I tell him.

"That would be awesome," Owen smiles. "Can I ask your advice on something?" He asks after a minute and I nod. "I want to ask Maya to move in with me.

"Then do it I can tell you love her as much as she loves you, but do you think it's too soon you only been together 6 months?" I ask smiling.

"I can see myself marrying her for sure and I love everything about her, I wish I just saw that in high school cause by now we'd be married." Owen said grinning back.

"Then ask her." I tell him. He was still clutching his blanket like he was freezing and I was starting to worry about him more after a few minutes after our talk.

"I'm going to take your temp again," I tell him getting up to grab the thermometer. I found it on his nightstand and walked back out to the living room and stuck it under his tongue. I figured Owen didn't want to move back into the bed at the moment an grabbed a pillow form his room and helped him lie down and put it under his head and got him comfortable just as the thermometer beeped. "103.2."

I looked at him worriedly and told him to get some more rest and that I'll be here if he needed anything.

Maya's POV

I've been at work since 11 and it's now 3 so I only have 5 hours to go and then I can be home to take care of Owen. I am still really worried about him cause even when we were younger and just sort of friends I never seen him this sick before. When I came in to work I found out the boss lied, we had enough nurses to cover everything in the ER.

"You have enough nurses I'm going home to Owen," I tell my boss.

"No you will not, and just for that you're to work till 11 tonight." My boss tells me.

"What the hell is your problem you treat everyone else good but when it comes to me you make me do more and more stuff at once." I said stressed to the max already.

My boss didn't bother to say anything to me just point to the door telling me to leave. I slammed the door behind me pissed for being forced to stay longer, and worrying of how Owen is. I wanted to call and check in on him but I didn't want to tell him of having to work a double now, cause sick or not he'll try and come up here and kill my boss as much as I hated him I need the money he pays me.

It was lunch time now so I decided to call and check in on him and hope he's doing better. I clicked on Owen name and listened to it ring in hopes one of them picked up.

"Hello," Clare says.

"Hey it's me just calling to check in," I say.

"Hey he's asleep right now but he's about the same from when you left, his temp is still over a 103 and getting chills more frequent now, and hardly keeps anything in his stomach except some gararade." Clare explains to me causing me to worry about Owen even more.

"Ok just keep him resting and drinking lots of fluids, thanks for staying Clare." I said thanking her.

"No problem see you when you get home." Clare reassures me.

I didn't tell her shed probably be gone by time I get home but I agreed and bid her goodbye. I only had 10 minutes left of lunch so I munched on some trail mix and drank a gatorade from the vending machine and made my way back to work.

My shift was finally over at 11, three hours later then it was supposed to but it was over. I didn't waste any time and hightailed it for my car in the parking lot and hoped in it and started making my way to Owen's. I reached his apartment 20 minutes later. I tried being quiet and opened the door and closed it softly so Owen wouldn't be startled by a loudly closing door. I locked up and was about to make my way to check on Owen when a voice startled me.

"Maya?" I heard someone tired voice and I tried to turn my eyes into night googles but as I was about to say something one of the lamps turned on and Clare was sitting up on the couch wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey what you still doing here?" I asked quietly since Owen's door was open to his room and I hope he was asleep.

"I told Owen I would wait till you got home since he fell asleep again after throwing up around 7." Clare told me casing me to worry. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost 11:30, you can go home now Clare thanks for everything." I tell her hurriedly.

I could tell Clare wanted to say something about me working later than planned but she shook her head in tiredness and bid goodbye as I opened the locked door for her. I closed it behind her and locked it again and quietly made my way into Owen's room trying not to wake him but instead finding him sitting up a little.

"You're home," he said and then looked at the clock, "Why the hell are you home so late?"

"Because I was forced into working a double, after finding out we actually did have enough nurse coverage so I would have been able to call off anyway." I said tired sitting on the bed wiped.

"We're finding you a better job, Clare's getting you an interview." Owen said sitting up against his pillow looking concerned at me.

"Good I don't know how much longer I can stand it there." I said yawning. "How you feeling?"

"Still crappy but I stopped throwing up but I still have everything else." Owen tells me and I reach over and feel his forehead and he's burning up still.

"You should get back to sleep, your body needs to heal." I tell him.

"Okay," he yawns, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Owen's POV

I woke up when I felt Maya leaving the bed, she went to the bathroom and smiled at me when she came back in. "How do you feel?" Maya asked.

I'd been sick in a bed for a week and for the first time in a week I was feeling pretty good.

"A lot better my head still hurt but I don't ach anymore or nauseous I could eat some, I'm not shivering anymore and it don't feel like I got a fever anymore." I tell her smiling.

"Good can I do anything for you?" She asks.

"A shoulder rub would be awesome." I plead cause lying in bed for a week in one spot left me sore a bit.

Maya nodded ok and I scooted up some to let her get in behind me and she began rubbing my shoulders. It felt amazing feeling her hands work the kinks out of my shoulders. I could feel them loosen up in every rub. It was quiet for a few minutes in the room and I figure it be a good time to talk about her moving in.

"I've been thinking, and Clare agrees with me, you should move in here." I said speaking up.

"Really you want me to move in with you?" Maya asked almost surprised.

"Of course I do, I love you and I've got lots room here." I said pulling out of her grasp and turning all around to look at her. "Plus you have a lot of your stuff here already."

"Yes I'd love to move in with you." Maya says smiling and kissing me on the lips.

I would have kept kissing her but her phone rang. "It's Clare," Maya says.

"I hope I didn't give her my flu," I remark

"Me too," Maya says and clicks answer, "Hey Clare...really that's amazing thank you so much...yeah I'll be there." Maya says and hang up.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Clare got me an interview for tomorrow," she says.

"That's great Baby, just one step closer out of you getting out of that hellhole and into one who won't run you down." I tell her kissing her again.

She deepens the kiss and we lay back down and start making out. I loved the feeling of her lips on mine and I press my tongue on her lips to get her to open her mouth and deepen the kiss. As she does that I run a hand under her shirt and started running a figure up and down her side making her breathing hitch as she moaned in pleasure.

I was ready to make love to her when my stomach growled and she pushed me away.

"Your appetite is back you need to eat," she says

"Fine but only because I haven't ate normal food in a week, but I will be ravishing you later." I tell her and I stand up off the bed and pull her up and we make our way into the kitchen to eat.

Maya's POV

"I just have to turn in the keys and then we can go," I tell Owen locking up my now empty apartment for the last time.

Owen nodded and we carried the last boxes into Owen's car and I ran over to the landlord's office and handed him the key. I went back to the car and gotten and we made our way to what would be now our apartment. We got to the apartment 10 minutes later and began unpacking everything in Owen's car. After I brought a few boxes in I started going through the stuff to see where to put it in the living or the bedroom as Owen continues to bring the rest of my stuff in. It took the whole afternoon to get everything put away and to get rid of the boxes.

"Why don't we shower and I'll take you out to dinner and a movie to celebrate," Owen offers.

"Making up for our missed date huh?" I said smirking as Owen looks sheepish and nods. Sounds great!" I said kissing him.

"How about showering together." Owen asks wrapping his arms around me deepening the kiss and trailing from my mouth down to my neck with kisses and stopping there sucking on my weak spot he knows about causing my breath to hitch.

Then he picked me up and carried me to the washroom before we went any farther. Owen set me down on the counter and I began to undress quickly as he turns the shower on and set the right temperature and undresses himself. I hope in as soon as the water is warmer and I can feel Owen up against me as the water beats sown on me. I could already feel him hard against me as he begun working his way down with his lips on my naked body. His hands caress over me and I reach down to stroke him. Owen bens me over and I brace my hands on the shower wall. He spreads my legs and strums my pussy lips with his fingers. I moan gently and then my breathing hitches when he enters me. He must be 100% feeling better because he starts at a furious pace and never slows down. The water beats on my back, flowing between us, his hands gripping my tiny frame as he thrusts at a near furious pace. Guess it has been a long time because it doesn't take too long for me to be ready to pop. I try fruitlessly to grip at the shower wall as I explode, my screams echoing into the shower with Owen's orgasmic grunt. He pulls out and we both collapse to the shower floor with me in his lap.

It took 20 minutes for us to settle and be able to move. We quickly showered and cleaned up and changed into our night out clothes.

"Ready?" I heard him ask from the doorway as I finish putting my earrings in. I turn to look over at him and see him in a button down black shirt with the first two buttons undone and showing the white undershirt underneath and some blue jeans and front of his hair spiked a little.

"Ready, where should we eat?" I ask him as we leave our apartment.

"Where would you like to eat?" He asked wrapping an arm around me pulling me closer.

"How about our favorite Mexican place." I tell him getting a nod ok as we cross the parking lot and get in his car with him holding the door for me.

Owen got in and made our way to Pico's 25 minutes later, lucky it wasn't busy for a Friday night so we were able to be seated quickly. We ate while talking about my new job and finding a way to thank Clare and things we could use in the apartment now that two of us are living there. Owen paid the bill and we left to drive the few blocks to the theatre. We found a spit to park in and Owen got out and came around and helped me out and wrapped an arm around me as we made our way inside the theater.

There was a bit of a line so we got in line and I leaned against Owen people watching. "I hope I don't see those creeps again," I said under my breath but he heard me.

"What creeps Babe?" Owen asked kissing the top of my head as the line moves little.

"The ones that wanted to keep me company when you didn't show up for our date last time." I said quietly as I felt Owen's arm tighten around me.

"Why didn't you tell me you had assholes bugging you that night?" Owen asked as we moved a little closer to the ticket booth.

"Because when you didn't show up I was worried and when I got home I found you sick." I said looking up at Owen and saw his face was red with anger.

"You still should have told me, you could have been hurt." Owen said kissing me.

I was about to reply but it was our turn at the ticket booth and Owen bought two tickets for the Legos movie and stopped at the concession stand to get some pop since we were stull full from dinner and made our way into theater 7 and found seats in the very back where the seats were more comfortable and waited for the movie to start. The theater wasn't very packed since the movies been out for weeks so it was nice feeling of not hearing rambunctious kids screaming and parents not calming their child down. I sat with Owen's arm around me as the trailers began and I took his hand. We watched the movie for a bit and then Owen cupped my chin turning me to him and giving me a passionate kiss. The one kiss quickly became making out and we didn't see any of the rest of the movie. Our lips didn't part until the lights came up.

"Movies' over already." I said breathlessly surprised at how fast time went by.

"Guess so, time flies by when you're kissing the one you love." Owen says standing and helping me up before bending down and capturing my lips against his.

It was becoming heated again but I realized where we still were and pulled away breathless from him and spoke up. "Let's continue this up back at our place."

"I'm going to love hearing you saying that." Owen replied and grabbed my hand and made our way through the crowed cinema and out the doors to Owen's car.

He drove home quickly, anxious to continue our kissing I guess, but of course so was I. He parked the car and hopped out of car faster than I ever seen him and I was barely able to get up before he swooped down and picked me up and carried me up the stairs to our apartment and somehow with me in his arms was able to unlock the door and close it behind him before he started kissing me.

"I love you to Owen, forever." I said kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck tighter deepening the kiss.


End file.
